Rated 'A' Bodyguard
by BittersweetRegrets
Summary: AU When two orphaned heiresses are almost kidnapped their grandmother hires a private bodyguard for each of them. One is arrogant and bossy while the other is cold and aloof. Forced to live under one roof, will they ever learn to tolerate one other?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I _**don'**__t_ own the anime series, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does as well those people who bought the rights for it. I am merely **borrowing** its characters for this fic. But I do own Kaname.

Summary: When the two orphaned heiresses of a famous family are almost kidnapped, their only living relative, their grandmother, hires a private bodyguard for each of them. One is arrogant and bossy while the other is aloof and cold. Forced to live under one roof, will they ever learn to tolerate one other? Hostility sprouts but will love also be born?

**Rated "A" Bodyguards**

…

_**Prologue**_

…

"Kagome!"

A small girl with long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail by a silk ribbon and light, golden-brown eyes called out as she ran towards another girl who looked exactly like her. Her hair, from its roots until it reached 3/4 of its length, started out as straight but the ends were curled naturally. She was wearing a blue dress, emphasizing the porcelain paleness of her skin.

"What is it, Kaname?" The other small girl answered. She had long, slightly wavy black hair, which was also tied up in a high ponytail by a silk ribbon, and lively brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress which enhanced the peachiness of her skin.

"Granny said Daddy and Mommy are coming to visit us today!" Kaname squealed excitedly once she had reached Kagome's side.

"Really!?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, her chocolate-brown eyes widening. "Are you sure? Are they bringing little Souta along as well?"

Kaname grinned and nodded, "Yes! Granny said so; she said Souta was born well and that Mommy was feeling better so they're leaving the hospital today. They're on their way now!"

Kagome grinned as well. "Oh, oh, oh! This so nice! Is this their birthday present for us? I'm so happy! Now we can celebrate our eight birthday together as a family!"

Kaname nodded her head in agreement. This was going to be their best birthday ever.

"Let's wait by the gates for them!" Kaname suggested.

Kagome's grin grew as she nodded and together, they ran towards the gates of the mansion that they lived in to wait for their parents and newly born baby brother.

…

**---Three Hours Later---**

…

"Hey…Kaname…" Kagome said, feeling slightly uneasy.

Their parents have not yet arrived. The hospital was only about 45 minutes to one hour away from their house. Three hours have now passed and yet no sign of any vehicle could be seen from where they stood by the main gates.

"Don't worry Kagome…they'll be here soon…they must have been delayed by traffic on their way here…you'll see…they'll be here any minute now," Kaname said with a strong conviction in her voice and a determined look on her eyes.

Kagome glanced at her and nodded her head, still anxious although trying her best to hide it from her younger twin sister.

Kaname, as if sensing her anxiousness, placed an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Don't worry. They're fine. Just a little traffic, that's all," Kaname whispered softly.

Kagome nodded her head numbly, leaning it against Kaname's shoulder.

…

**---Two Hours Later---**

…

The twins stood in silence, not saying a word as they continued to wait for their parents. Dusk was almost at hand as the sun began to set.

At the sound of walking footsteps behind them, they turned their head at the same time to look over their shoulders and see who was walking towards them.

An old woman, about sixty years of age was slowly making her way towards them. She had long, gray hair tied back in a low ponytail by a white silk. She was wearing a loose white and red Kimono with matching wooden sandals on her feet. A solemn expression could be seen on her aged face.

As she neared the twins, Kaname involuntarily shivered. Something was not right. She had a feeling…a sort of premonition that they were not going to like what the old lady was about to tell them.

"Grandma…?" Kagome asked softly, gazing up at the face of their grandmother.

"Little Kagome…Kaname…" The old lady started soberly.

Kagome peeked behind the old woman, as if expecting their parents to pop out of nowhere and say, "Surprise! Happy birthday darlings!"

She waited for a few minutes but when they did not appear, she turned her gaze back at her grandmother's face with a silent question in her young eyes.

Silence.

That was her answer. Silence. So she decided to voice out the nagging question that was bothering her inside of her mind.

"Grandma…where's Mommy and Daddy? Where's Souta? Where are they granny?"

Kaname's hand tightened around her shoulders, as if she already knew the answer.

The old woman stared at them silently before answering Kagome's innocent question sadly.

"I'm afraid I…have some bad news…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her in shock and disbelief. Kaname's face seemed to have closed itself. Showing nothing; revealing nothing.

"Your parents…as well as little Souta…are dead…" The old woman finished as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Tears streamed down from Kagome's eyes, going down to her cheeks. She kept on staring at the now crying old woman before shaking her head violently and screaming, "No! You're lying! That's not true grandma! You're only trying to fool me! I don't believe you! Mommy and Daddy are NOT DEAD! They're NOT! Souta's alive too! They're all alive! You're only lying!"

The old woman bent down on her knees and took the girl in her arms, hugging her tightly until only soft sobs could be heard from the girl.

She looked up as a single tear rolled down from Kaname's eye to her cheek. That was it. A single teardrop and nothing more.

No screaming or shouting like little Kagome. Little Kaname was just calmly standing there beside them, in perfect control over her emotions.

In a way, the old lady was thankful that Kaname was in perfect control over her emotions. At least it wouldn't be that hard to explain to her what had happened to their parents.

But…a part of her, a bigger part of her was worried about the child. It wouldn't help the child to keep all of her emotions pent up inside of her.

The child would have a hard time in growing up. Because it already seems to her that little Kaname, at this very moment, was forcing herself to mature earlier than should be. Not physically, but emotionally.

**Author's notes:**

Ni hao! Another story. Inuyasha nonetheless. Yup. And I haven't even updated my other stories yet. Yes, well, this idea had kept on nagging me since yesterday. I couldn't concentrate on my studies because of this so…here it is! Another story for all of you readers! I was supposed to update yesterday but I got home late. This is only the prologue, a bit long and dramatic—yes, I know—but I needed to post this first before the other parts of the story can be revealed. So…umm…anyway, please tell me what you think about it. Either it's good or bad or anything else for that matter. **JUST PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, criticisms are also welcomed. **My tests start next week but I'll try to update this and my other stories as soon as I can. Jan ne!


	2. Twin Heiresses

Disclaimer: I _**don'**__t_ own the anime series, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does as well those people who bought the rights for it. I am merely **borrowing** its characters for this fic. But I do own Kaname.

Summary: When the two orphaned heiresses of a famous family are almost kidnapped, their only living relative, their grandmother, hires a private bodyguard for each of them. One is arrogant and bossy while the other is aloof and cold. Forced to live under one roof, will they ever learn to tolerate one other? Hostility sprouts but will love also be born?

**Rated "A" Bodyguard **

**Chapter 1: Twin Heiresses**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---Eight Years Later---**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…

"Hey Kagome!" A teenager, about sixteen, with long dark blue hair and golden-brown eyes called out as she ran towards her twin sister. Her hair was straight but the tips were wavy. She was wearing a white sundress and a pair of flat-heeled white sandals.

"What is it, Kaname?" Kagome answered. She had long, slightly wavy black hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress with matching high-heeled blue sandals.

"I heard grandmother has hired…private bodyguards for…us…" Kaname explained slowly once she had reached Kagome's side.

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief. "You're joking…right?"

Kaname narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Do I _**look**_ like I'm joking?"

Kagome studied her twin sister for a moment before shrugging and shaking her head in defeat. No, Kaname never joked about things like this. If nothing else, _**she**_was the _**serious**_ one of the two.

"Alright. I'm sorry. So...who told you?"

Kaname shrugged. "Heard it from one of the maidservants. Said she heard grandmother talking on the phone with someone. Supposedly, it was because we were almost kidnapped two weeks ago."

Kagome sighed in frustration. After that incident two weeks ago, they were forced to stay at home most of the time and when they were allowed to go out, they had to have at least **five **bodyguards with them wherever they went.

'_Honestly, grandma worries too much.' _Kagome groaned to herself in dismay.

"We're meeting them tomorrow." Kaname informed her.

"What!? So soon!? What are we going to do?" Kagome wailed in panic.

Kaname sighed in exasperation and calmly regarded her distressed sister. Mentally shaking her head, she absentmindedly ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Calm down Kagome," She said quietly, her voice soothing.

Kagome just stared at her, still worried.

A weary sigh escaped Kaname's lips as she pulled her sister in a gentle embrace. Murmuring soothing words, she reassured Kagome that everything would be fine. That she would be there for her.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally calmed down. Smiling weakly, she thanked her younger sibling for comforting her.

"Don't worry…we'll be fine…" Kaname reassured her, smiling encouragingly. '_I think' _She added to herself, not daring to say it aloud and worry her sister again.

Kagome sighed. "Okay."

"We better confront grandmother about this matter," Kaname said calmly.

Kagome grinned and linked arms with her sister. "Forward, march!"

Kaname laughed at her antics but she didn't pull away her arm. Together, they walked towards the house they considered home—the white mansion where they had grown up.

**---Inside the Higurashi Mansion---**

An old woman stared down at the beautiful courtyard from her study room's window. Her eyes sparkl ed in amusement when she saw her two granddaughters walking towards the house, arms linked together.

'_So…they finally found out…'_

She smiled to herself. _'This should be…interesting…I wonder what their reactions would be when they find out who I had hired to be their bodyguards…'_

A low chuckle escaped her lips. They would be shocked.

**Author's notes:**

Okay, their grandmother will be introduced on the next chapter. The bodyguards shall also be introduced on the next chapter although they'll meet the twins on the third chapter. Hmm…I wonder how they would get along with Kagome and Kaname? (grins evilly) Reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, criticisms, etc. are welcomed and highly appreciated. I want to thank the following who had reviewed the prologue:

**PLEASE KINDLY LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing the prologue:**

AnimeAlexis

sasha the water goddess

MeiunTenshi

Arigato gozaimasu!


	3. A Bodyguard? No way!

Disclaimer: I _**don'**__t_ own the anime series, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does as well those people who bought the rights for it. I am merely **borrowing** its characters for this fic. But I do own Kaname.

Summary: When the two orphaned heiresses of a famous family are almost kidnapped, their only living relative, their grandmother, hires a private bodyguard for each of them. One is arrogant and bossy while the other is aloof and cold. Forced to live under one roof, will they ever learn to tolerate one other? Hostility sprouts but will love also be born?

**Rated "A" Bodyguard **

**Chapter 2: A Bodyguard!? No way!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Inside the Higurashi Mansion ---**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twins approached the oak double-doors that lead to their grandmother's study room. They were sure that they would find her there. She was _always_ there.

And, sure enough, there she was—standing by the window, her back on them, staring outside through the floor-length window.

"Good afternoon, grandmother," Kaname greeted politely.

The old woman turned around to face them, her lips curved up in a warm smile. She had turned sixty five months ago yet her appearance hadn't changed since they started to live with her eight years ago.

She was wearing the same red and white kimono that she had worn back then, her hair neatly tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.

She was also as kindhearted and wise as always.

'_Maybe __**too**__ wise.'_ Kaname thought wryly.

"Good afternoon to you, too," The old woman greeted back.

"Granny Kaede," Kagome greeted, smiling sweetly.

"What is it Kagome dear?"

"Why are you hiring private bodyguards for us?" She asked bluntly.

Kaede's smile never faded as she replied calmly, "It's for your own good, darlings."

Kaname's eyebrow twitched. '_Here we go again._' She groaned inwardly, mentally slapping her forehead.

"Grandmother," Kaname cut in before Kagome could question any further.

"Yes, Kaname? What is it, dear?" Kaede asked calmly.

"Who are they?"

"Who are you talking about, dear?"

"The bodyguards."

"Oh. I have their profile over there. You don't need to see it just yet; you'll meet them soon anyway."

"May I please have your permission to see them?" Kaname asked politely. In the back of her mind she already knew the answer.

"Where's the surprise to that? It'll be better to show you young ones tomorrow."

'_I thought so. She's up to something.'_

Kaname eyed her grandmother warily, estimating her chances should she question her further._ 'Nope. There's no use…she's pretty determined.'_

"Granny! Just a little peek, please?" Kagome pleaded.

Kaede shook her head solemnly. "No, darling. Now you girls should go to your etiquette class. Your tutor is probably already there, waiting for both of you. "

'_No use forcing her. She's never gonna spill.' _Kaname thought gravely.

"Kagome, let's go." She took hold of Kagome's elbow and gently ushered her out of the room, taking her with her.

"But Kana---!" Kagome protested.

"There's no use Kags, she's never going to spill," Kaname whispered to Kagome's ear.

Kagome glanced at her sister before looking across the room to stare at their grandmother

"No fair!" She pouted, crossing her arms above her chest.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging and pulling her out of the door. She softly closed the door behind them as she continued down the hallway, her hand still firmly clasped around Kagome's elbow.

She continued down the hallway, turning left when she reached an intersection. Her pace slowed down once the door to their destination came within view.

"Hey…Kags…" Kaname said quietly, releasing her sister's elbow.

"Yeah?" Came Kagome's reply.

"Don't worry about it…everything's going to be fine…I'll protect you…"

Kagome eyes widened as she stared at the serious expression on Kaname's face. Then, slowly, a soft smile appeared on her face, growing into a bright, happy grin as she said, "Of course! We'll always be together and everything's gonna be all right!"

Kaname smiled. It was good to see Kagome's cheerful smile again. She'll never forget it nor will she ever get tired of it. She'll always protect that precious smile, she had promised that to herself eight years ago.

"Come on then! Let's go!" Kagome chirped as she grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled her towards the room where their etiquette teacher was waiting.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Once the twins were out of the room, Kaede pulled out her mobile phone from under her kimono's sleeve and dialed a number. On the first ring, the voice of an old man answered from the other end.

"Hello?"

"Myouga? This is Kaede."

"Oh, Kaede-sama. What can I do for you?"

"Are they ready yet?"

"Well…uhh…you see…I haven't told them about it yet…"

"What?! But they're supposed to be here by tomorrow morning!"

"Uhh…please don't worry…they'll be there…"

"You better make sure they do."

"Hai!"

"Good. I shall expect them to be here by 7:00 a.m. sharp."

"Yes ma'am!"

Kaede flipped her phone close. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head. Myouga had best make sure they arrive on time tomorrow morning.

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

"Whew! That was close! Kaede can be really scary when she wants to be!" Myouga sighed in relief.

"Now…all I have to do is convince those two…"

He cringed at the thought of how furious they would be. He **knew** he shouldn't have agreed at Kaede's request about looking for the best private bodyguards available for her twin granddaughters!

It was foolish of him, yes it was. He had just signed his own death warrant. It was either Kaede would kill him or those two.

He groaned at the thought. He was in a real fix this time.

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

**---8:00 p.m. – Above a tall skyscraper---**

…

"Oi! Sess!" A young hanyou, about seventeen, yelled. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. On the top of his head were two kawaii white, fluffy dog ears that were currently twitching in irritation.

The man he had addressed also had long silver hair and golden eyes. He completely ignored the young hanyou. Unlike the young hanyou, he was a full-blooded demon. He had markings on his face, a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and a few crimson stripes on his cheeks. His ears were pointed and he had an air of maturity very much unlike the boyish one of his companion.

"Oi!"

"……"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"……"

"Don't ignore me!"

"……"

"Damn you! How dare you ignore me!!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"What did you say!?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Seshhoumaru asked, ignoring the death glare Inuyasha was sending him.

"Why I oughta---!"

"What did you come here for? To pout like the dog you are?"

"What!? Say that again!"

"Cut the crap will you and just say what you want."

"Fine! Myouga wants us in his office!"

"Tsk. You should've said so earlier, then you could've saved me from the trouble of hear your annoying voice whining as if there's no tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru stood up and left a fuming Inuyasha on the rooftop, the cool night breeze softly blowing against his face. After a few minutes and a few—scratch that—a _**lot**_ of cursing under his breath, Inuyasha left, following Sesshoumaru to Myouga's office.

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

"G-good e-e-evening S-s-s-sesshoumaru, I-i-i-in-nuyas-sha…" Myouga stammered nervously, not daring to look at the two young men standing in front of him.

"Why did you call us here, Myouga?" Sessoumaru asked bluntly.

"I-it's a really nice evening isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at him and he gulped, sweating buckets.

"Just state what you want, old man," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Umm…well…you see…uhh…" Myouga began, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Out with it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Uhh…aricholdladywantedprivatebodyguardsforhertwogranddaughtersbecausetheyalmostgotkidnappedtwoweeksagoandsheneedsyoutwotobeatherhouseby7:00a.m.sharptomorrowmorningorelseshe'sgonnakillme.I'msorry!Pleasedon'tkillme!"

"What!? Say that again—this time slowly," Inuyasha growled.

"Uhh…I said a rich old lady wanted private bodyguards for her two granddaughters because they almost got kidnapped two weeks ago and she needs you two to be at her house by 7:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning or else she's gonna kill me. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Myouga repeated, desperately begging them.

Seshoumaru and Inuyasha's eye twitched simultaneously.

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Then…

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Inuyasha bellowed furiously.

"Uhh…p-please s-s-spare m-me Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga pleaded nervously.

"Myouga," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Myouga slowly turned his head to look at Sesshoumaru's cold face. He gulped nervously, praying to all the gods out there to spare him.

"Y-y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What right do you have to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, his voice as cold as ice.

"I'm so sorry! But that old lady was very persistent! She wanted only the best! I've known her in the past and she's very stubborn!"

"You old flea-bag! That still doesn't give you the right to—" Inuyasha snarled.

Myouga cowered, ducking to hide below his table.

"Who are they?" Sesshoumaru inquired coldly.

"Umm…h-here is the information that I have gathered about them my lords." Myouga handed them two folders, his hand trembling in fear.

Inuyasha yanked the one that was handed to him grudgingly. He flipped the folder open, scanning the files inside. The picture of a beautiful girl with long, wavy black hair and sparkling brown eyes, smiling cheerfully was clipped with the files.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 49.4 kg

Blood Type: AB

School Attended: Holy Spirit Academy

Year level: Sophomore

Hobbies: Playing sports, singing, cooking

School Organizations: President of the Cooking Club, Captain of the Volleyball Team, Class Representative, Captain of the Swimming Team, President of the Entertainment Club, Captain of the Archery Club, Member of the Student's Committee

Inuyasha raised his eyes from the file, throwing a skeptical look at Myouga who only shrugged.

Sesshoumaru stared at the picture of a girl clipped with the file. A girl with long straight, blue-black hair with wavy ends and golden brown eyes stared back at him, a blank expression on her pretty face.

'_Cool and aloof' _were the first words that had entered Sesshoumaru's mind upon seeing the picture. His gaze fell on the brief profile below the picture.

Name: Kaname Higurashi

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Blue-Black

Eyes: Golden Brown

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 47 kg

Blood Type: AB

School Attended: Holy Spirit Academy

Year level: Sophomore

Hobbies: Reading books, playing musical instruments, baking

School Organizations: Captain of the Fencing Team, Captain of the Martial Arts Team, Captain of the Kendo Team, President of the Science Club, President of the Music Club, President of the Literature Club, Captain of the Tennis Club

"These two are…?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"Twins. Kagome is the older of the two although Kaname—as I have heard—tends to think and act more maturely than her older sibling."

"Hmm…according to this…they…are the opposite of each other, personality-wise anyway," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Yes…so…will you take on the job…?" Myouga squeaked.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha answered, throwing the file aside.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Seems…interesting…"

Inuyasha gaped at him. "Sess? You're not serious…are you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Do I _**look**_ like I'm fooling around?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Apparently not…"

"So…tomorrow morning at the Higurashi mansion at 7:00 a.m. sharp, correct?" Sesshoumaru inquired sharply.

Myouga nodded his head. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly before turning around and walking across the room, towards the door.

"Aww man! Sess!" Inuyasha whined at Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and left the room.

"Darn it! Stupid Sess!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm…I'm alive…?" Myouga murmured to himself, bewildered.

Then, as if the fact finally registered inside his head, he grinned broadly and pranced around like a lunatic, shouting, "I'm alive! I'm alive! It's so good to be alive!"

Inuyasha stared at him blankly before walking towards him and hitting his head.

"Oww…" Myouga rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Stupid lunatic…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he left the office.

**Author's Notes:**

Hiya! I updated…finally…ehehehe (sweat drops) Gomen ne minna-san!!! Umm…anyway…next chapter, the twins shall finally meet their bodyguards…so...please leave a review? Please? Arigato in advance! - Oh, I edited this chapter…I didn't exactly read or even _**skim **_it when I posted it…I just typed it then posted it…thank you to **ahunmaster**for pointing out that I have a few misspelled words here. I hope that I had fixed everything.

**I want to thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

**ripgurlLillyania**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Kirby and Jordan**

**julie ann**

**Kikto-chan**

**dark eyed demon girl**

**punkgurl**

**sasha the water goddess**

**ahunmaster**

**Thank you very much! I appreciate your reviews! -**


End file.
